Biometrics provide ways of identifying individual people, based on uniqueness of certain body components, such as the iris of the eye. However, successful identification or other exploitation of biometrics requires accurate data capture and analysis of the target image.
Current iris based identification systems suffer from inability to determine whether imagery has captured the iris sufficiently to perform identification successfully, as well as assuring that the target image is that of a responsive subject (e.g., alive, fully conscious, etc.). Current systems may utilize faulty images, which may result in false negatives when identifying the subject. Alternatively, the system may generate false positives if developing images of unresponsive eyes.